Mii's Geburtstag
by HotWindow
Summary: Dumbledore ist in Urlaubsstimmung, Harry & seine Freunde in Partylaune, Spidey ist in Gefahr und McGonnagall verzweifelt...


Titel: Mii's Geburtstag

Autor: Hot Window

Fertiggestellt: Irgendwann im März 2012

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Disclaimer: JK Rowling gehören die Charaktere aus Harry Potter und die ganzen anderen Leute da auch.. irgendwem :D

Kommentar: Ursprüngliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für Mii, das von so wunderbaren Leuten aufgenommen wurde (Danke an Pfanni, Chloe, Lilly & 42) Geschrieben von Polly - Bearbeitet von Ash

* * *

><p>Ron+Harry: *spielen Zaubererschach*<p>

Harry: *gelangweilt* Dame auf E3

Ron: *euphorisch* König auf.. nein Turm.. nein Läufer.. nein, Bauer auf D.. nein, Katze! Katze auf E3!

Harry: Eeh.. Ron.. es gibt keine Katze..

Ron: Doch!

Katze: *Springt quer durch den Raum und schlägt Harrys Dame*

Harry: Eeh..

Hermine: *rennt hinter der Katze her* KRUMMBEIN! KOMM HER!

Katze: *rennt über den Tisch und klettert auf einen Baum.. der ganz zufällig im Gemeinschaftsraum steht*

Hermine: .. auch..

Hermine: *vom Baum* Ähm.. Harry? Ron? Könntet ihr mir mal helfen?

Aber Harry und Ron waren schon gegangen, da es zum essen geläutet hatte..

Ron: Ähm.. seit wann läutet es eigentlich zum essen?

_*Aus dem Lautsprecher *_

Dumbledore: *läuft mir Vuvuzela rum* Deutschland, Deutschland.. BALLACK YO ... RUDI VÖLLER!

Mcgonnagal: Ähm.. Albus.. es..

Dumbledore: *unterbricht sie* KLOSE! PODOLSKI! SCHRÖDER! MERKEL!

Mcgonnagall: Aber Albus, es ist doch garkeine Wm...

Dumbledore: Oh..

Mcgonnagal: und Schröder und Merkel sind Politiker und keine Fußballer...

Dumbledore: Oh..

Mcgonnagal: Und außerdem sind wir hier in England, also sind wir garnicht für Deutschland..

Dumbledore: Oh..

Stille..

Dumbledore: RÖßLER, HILTON BMW FORD APFEL...

Dumbledore: Oh, eine Treppe.. da geh ich mal runter!

McGonnagal: Ist ihre Kanadafahne nicht etwas la..

Dumbledore: Uah.. au au au au au au au au au au au au.. wie viele Stufen sind das denn noch?

Statist: 13..

Dumbledore: Hokey, danke.. au au au au au au au au .. *immer leiser werd*

... und dann wurde es Nacht.. und wieder Tag.. und wieder Nacht und wieder Tag und Nacht und Tag und Nacht und... *gasp* und dann war der 3. März !

Harry: Ey, Ron, war heute nicht irgendwas besonderes?

Ron: Mmmhh.. wird wohl nicht so wichtig gewesen sein..

Harry: Mmhhmhh..

Hemine & Neville: PARTYYY *wedeln mit Girlanden, blasen Luftschlangen (hehe, blasen) und werfen Konfetti*

Harry & Ron: Ähm.. *schauen sich an*

H & D : HEUTE IST MIIS GEBURTSTAG !

Harry & Ron: ECHT?

H&D: JAA!

Harry: Lasst uns den Raum schmücken !

Hermine: Und lasst uns einen Kuchen backen !

Neville: Und lasst uns Musik anmachen !

Quirrel: Und lasst uns Rinde essen !

Draco: Und lasst uns ein Geschenk kaufen !

Ron: Und lasst uns nach Amerika fahrn und Obama hallo sagen !

Alle: Ähm.. okay!

Und so schmückten Harry, Hermine, Neville, Draco und Ron den Raum, backten Kuchen, hörten Musik, kauften ein Geschenk und aßen Rinde.

Und dann öffnete sich plötzlich das Fenster und...

Spiderman: Watch out.. here comes the Spiderman

Spiderman landete vor ihnen.

Spiderman: Ich hab gehört hier gibt's ne Party und da dachte ich, ich 'spinne' mal vorbei.. weil ich hab so einen geilen neuen Witz, moment..

Zwei Pilze im Wald. Sagt der eine: „Hallo wie geht's?" Sagt der andere: „Sei still, Pilze können nicht reden!"

*fängt dumm an zu lachen*

Alle: Ähm.. ja ..

Harry: auch Sekt?

Spidey: Warum trinkt der Russe Wodka, der Schotte Whisky, der Franzose Wein und der Deutsche Bier?  
>"Damit sich die einzelnen Völker an der Fahne erkennen!"<p>

*lacht dumm*

Jaa, ich nehm auch was

Nachdem alle ein paar Gläser Sekt getrunken hatten und Voldemort, ja, er war auch da, die 7. Flasche aufmachte, torkelten alle bereits ein wenig..

Spidey: und, und kennt ihr den? Wie nennt man eine ecke voller nazis?

Alle: … *zirp* hm..

Spidey: EIN RECHTER WINKEL ! Ahahaha..

*merk, dass er der einzige ist, der lacht.. *

Ich... geh dann mal in meinen eigenen.. Film.. es soll da so ein Gollum geben.. in Narnia.. mit Joker.. ehehehe..

Jaaa... Dumbledore hatte in der Zwischenzeit ganz andere Sorgen.. schauen wir doch mal ein paar Tage zurück:

McGonnagal: Bis Dann, Albus..

Dumbledore: Yo !

..Dumbledore stand mit einem übergroßen Koffer und Schwimmflügeln in der Tür.

Dumbledore: Yo, ich fahr morgen nach Island!

McGonnagal: *nimmt Broschüre* Ist das nicht die Isla de Muerta aus Fluch der Karibik?

Dumbledore: Nein, das ist Island! Da bin ich mir sicher!

Leider hatte McGonnagal doch recht!

Nach der Rückkehr:

Dumbledore: Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht nur ein Zelt, ein Sonnenschirm und einen Koffer mitnehmen sollen..

McGonnagal: Woher wussten Sie überhaupt, wo sie lang mussten?

Dumbledore: Yo, das war ganz einfach! Man muss da nur dem Nordstern folgen! Das ist der Stern, der immer blinkt und sich bewegt.

McGonnagal: Hjah.. und zwischen Großbritanien und der Insel ist nicht zwangsläfig Meer?

Dumbledore: Nö!

McGonnagal: Und.. das wissen sie woher?

Dumbledore: Ehm.. ich war mal Pfadfinder! Ich weiß das!

McGonnagal: Und deshalb wurdest du also von einem Walfänger aus dem Meer gefischt?

Dumbledore: Hjah.. das.. war Absicht! Ich hatte doch extra meinen dunkelblauen Ganzkörperbadeanzug an!

McGonnagal: ja.. abe..

Dumbledore: ..oder war es graublau?

McGonnagal: Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht..

Dumbledore: Naja, er war auch etwas grünlich..

McGonnagal: *seufz*

Dumbledore: ..und etwas rot..

McGonnagal: Ist ja schön für sie, aber..

Dumbledore: ..und gelb..

McGonnagal: Jetzt is aber.. *aggresiv*

Dumbledore: ... also ein graurotgelbes grünblau!

McGonnagal: *schreit* Nennen Sie es doch einfach blau!

Dumbledore: *schreit* Warum schreien Sie denn auf einmal?

.. schauen wir doch nochmal zu Spiderman:

Joker: *drückt Spiderman gegen die Wand.. alle Umstehenden werden bleich

*tiefe, bedrohliche stimme*

Du weißt, wer ich bin...

*Dramatische Musik*

Spiderman: mmhh...jaaa... Du bist Michael Jackson !

Stimme im Hintergrund: Der Boxer?

Alle: Moonwalk, Moonwalk..!

Jaaa... Jedenfalls hatten Harry, Ron, Hermine und all die anderen so sturmfrei gehabt und hatten so das gesamte Schloß geschmückt. Sogar die Geister trugen hüte aus Glitzerfolie, die Dumbledore bei Woods super Dooper shop gekauft hatte.. Harry hatte sie zufällig in seinem Playboysammelordner gefunden..

WOODS SUPER DOOPER SHOP !

Wood: Herzlich Willkommen bei Woods Super Dooper shop. Nach dem schlagenden Erfolg der Glitzerbastelfolie haben wir nun Weight Watchers im Angebot. Und wir haben auch schon den ersten Kunden in der Leitung, der uns von seinen Erfolgen berichten möchte.. Hallo, wer ist da?

Hagrid: Ähm.. Hallo.. hier ist Hagrid..

Wood : Hallo Hagrid. Und wieviel hast du schon abgenommen?

Hagrid: Also.. eigentlich hab ich 60 kg zugenomm...

Wood: *unterbricht ihn* Sehr schön. Das freut mich für dich. Und, wer ist der nächste?

Dumbledore: Hallo? Swingerclub?

Voldi: Ron, kannst du nicht mal umschalten?

Ron: *schaltet um*

Und nachdem die Videos fertig waren, waren alle tot... *traurige Musik einfügen* …

Harry hatte sich an Rinde verschluckt(*röchel* ich lebe nooch..), Quirrell an seiner Zunge, Draco war verbrennt die Treppe runtergefallen, Lucius hatte zuviele Erdnüsse gegessen, Narzissa war eh schon tot, Vodemort war von Harry umgebracht worden, Snape hatte ausversehn seinen eigenen Zaubertrank getrunken und Ron starb an seiner eigenen Dummheit...

*musik weiterlaufen lassen*

Und dann kam Dumbledore zurück und belebte alle wieder, und die sonne knallte wieder und das Popcorn poppte und was Snape mit Hermine im Nebenzimmer machte wollen wir alle garnicht wissen. ENDE :D


End file.
